mewmewpowerusalatinamericaandfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 11: The Taming of the Mew
The Taming of the Mew is the eleventh episode of the English dub, ''Mew Mew Power''. It is preceded by Episode 10: Hollywood Mew Mew and followed by Episode 13: Slime and Slime Again. Episode Summary Corina is devastated at Renee's rejection, reduced to a shell of her former self. Zoey, Kikki and Bridget are all dismayed at their friend's behaviour, and in an attempt to cheer her up, Zoey tells Corina that it's time for her afternoon tea. Corina unenthusiastically agrees and drinks the water from the plant on the table in front of her, professing that she "loves herbal". The girls go to Elliot and Wesley for help on snapping Corina out of it, but Elliot does not seem to take them seriously. Zoey, enraged, demands to know why he didn't tell them that the fifth Mew Mew was going to be a "lone wolf, drama queen diva like Renee". Elliot and Wesley tells the girls that they need to convince Renee that she needs to join the Mew Mews, claiming that it will take the team to a whole new level. The girls go to a music store, where Renee is signing copies of her new CD. Zoey reaches Renee first, saying that she just needs to talk to her, but Renee's bodyguard, noticing that she doesn't even have a CD for Renee to sign, carries her out of the store, claiming that she is an agitator. They then go on top of a bridge, where Kikki and Zoey use binoculars to pick Renee's car out of a traffic jam. When Kikki spots her, Zoey tries to jump off the bridge to get to her, but her dress gets snagged on the handrail and she becomes stuck. Disheartened, the girls go to a playground, where Kikki suggests that two of them jump Renee while the others tie her up. Bridget tells her that it wouldn't be a very good idea, implying that they're fighting for a losing cause. Zoey, however, tells the girls that she knows Renee will eventually join them, and Corina, snapping out of her stupor, demands to know how she knows that. Zoey says she can see it in her eyes, something that she saw in all the other Mews, and claims that they can see it too. Their resolve reignited, the girls run off to the studio where Renee will be staring on a TV programme, the Wild World of the Wilderness. Renee, meanwhile, is doing a photoshoot, but is then seen to be slightly depressed when it ends, while her agent fawns over her. She sits alone in her dressing room, staring out the window, and then Dren comes in, crooning that "it's lonely at the top". Renee demands to know how he got in her dressing room, and then scoffs that he probably thinks she's still joining the Cyniclons. Dren says he hoped she was planning on reconsidering, and tells her that contrary to popular belief, the Cyniclons aren't evil. Category:Episodes Category:Mew Mew Power episodes